Dreadful Sorry, Clementine
by TheLadyRunningDownToTheRiptide
Summary: Clementine remembers a lot. You sometimes dwell on what you remember when you only have a small amount of time left to live. Short one shot. Please read and review! Criticism welcomed and used! Have a good day :)


Hello! I actually started this oneshot awhile back! I just finished it today! And its actually _really_ short XD I just really wanted to do it!

Unfortunately, It didn't turn out that well :(

But good enough to show!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _In a cavern, in a canyon, e_ _xcavating for a mine, d_ _welt a miner, forty-niner a_ _nd his daughter Clementine._

Clementine remembered a lot. She couldn't help but think of everything that happened to get her to where she was. Even if her shoulder was burning from where the walkers teeth made contact with her flesh. She tried not to pay attention to it as she walked further into the cave, focusing on her thoughts and running her finger down the barrel of her handgun. She's probably lucky that she was able to walk. AJ didn't escape with his life. Jane told her that Clementine could survive on her own. She was wrong. She was bitten, on a timer. Like how Lee had been before her.

 _Light she was and like a fairy a_ _nd her shoes were number nine._ _Herring boxes without topses_ _were the shoes for Clementine._

If this had happened to her at the smaller age of eight, she knows she would've been sobbing her eyes out as she ran into Lee's arms, begging him to save her and asking if she was going to die. Is that how he felt? Did he want to run into someone's arms and cry? Or was he like her? She couldn't really find an emotion that described how she felt right now. The bite would kill her. She knew that. But somehow it felt... like nothing was different. Like she was already dead and the bite just confirmed it. But there were others along the way who were victims of a bite mark.

 _She drove ducklings to the water e_ _very morning just at nine._ _Hit her foot against a splinter, f_ _ell into the foaming brine._

She fondly remembered Duck. He had only been a year older then her when he was bit. He just was so silent afterwards. Other then the raspy breaths he took. She wondered how he felt seeing his mother take her own life through his faded sight. Maybe he felt gone too. He never complained about being in pain. But it sure seemed it. And of course, Kenny lost himself after that. He died without a shot to the head or a stab to the heart. After having been left by Clementine, his fate remained unknown. And the ones lost along the way, the ones to die. One of the most recent that hit her pretty hard had been Luke. She went after him, she tried to save him, but the frozen ice under her caved in and she fell into the water.

 _Ruby lips above the water, b_ _lowing bubbles soft and fine._ _But alas, he was no swimmer,_ _So he lost his Clementine_

She remembered how helpless she felt, uselessly pounding on the ice in an attempt to escape before she drowned in the freezing water. Her legs kicking, as if that was suppose to help her somehow. Squirming with no chance of escape. A walker attacked her, there was no way out. Until Luke came to the rescue that was. He had managed to save Clementine, but at the cost of his own life. Another walker grabbed a good hold of his leg and dragged him down the icy water. He tired to swim up... but he was gone.

 _Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine. You are lost and gone forever._

She went to sit on a big rock near her. She had reached her destination. Her fingers still ran along her gun and a piece of curly hair dropped down and hung in front of her face. She closed her eyes and let echo's of everyone's voices run through her head. Not a single sad thought entered her mind. She just gave herself a moment, taking deep breaths as she did so. Eyes still closed, she brought the gun up and placed it under her chin. Her finger searched around a little bit before finding the trigger. She took one last breath before squeezing it.

 _Dreadful sorry Clementine..._

* * *

Was that good? I don't quite know how to feel about this one. Lets call it an experiment!

Please Review! They really help me out!

Leave some constructive criticism if you have any!

BATMAN OUT ;)


End file.
